


The Wood Elf Levi

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Elf!Levi, Elves, Fairy Tale Style, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Folklore, Gen, Giant!Eren, Giants, Hare!Erwin, Short One Shot, Short Story, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: A fairy tale about an elf whose home is destroyed.





	The Wood Elf Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metsätonttu Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706449) by [Daktasinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity). 



> This story was inspired by Finnish folklore, giants and elves. I hope you like it. I wrote this as a part of a writing course.

In middle of a forest between some rocks lives a wood elf Levi. The door Levi has built from a branch and covered it with moss to fool others who dwelled in the forest. Even the foolish humans did not notice his little abode. His home had a minimalist decoration. For Levi it was enough that he had a soft moss bed, a blanket and a small moss pillow.

Life in the forest might have sounded boring but the forest was filled with adventure. It was vast and there was always something new that Levi had not seen yet if he only dared far enough from his cave. Once if not twice had Levi almost fell into the lively stream. The cold stream glided through the hummock and Levi had found the best places to cross over a long time ago. If Levi had nothing else to do he entertained himself by teasing the foxes. Their angry growls tickled Levi with laughter. Every now and then when he chose the edge of the field as his destination he would get a ride from a hare called Erwin who also hated the foxes as much as Levi did.

Levi had no worries. Other than a few angry foxes who tried to find his home so they could avenge Levi’s wrong doings. The only thing Levi did was jerked their tails or threw pine cones at them occasionally.

The peaceful life that Levi led was about to come to an end at one beautiful summer morning. Levi had tucked himself exemplary in bed and at first light he woke up to pure horror. The walls were moving! The ground shook and horrible rumbling filled the air. Levi ran for his life. The end of the world had come! Levi was sure of it.

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open he watched as his cave and the surrounding rocks were lifted up in the air as a big rocky tower. It had be to magic! The door had flown of god knows where. Chaos was all that was left. Levi hurried in the midst of the chaos to get his blanket and pillow. Then the rocky tower turned slightly and Levi saw it was a giant. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had to be the first wood elf to see a giant in over hundred of years. Giants were profoundly curious beings and they were rarely seen moving about. Now Levi was face to face with a giant but the giant did not notice him.

Then the giant moved. Levi tried to keep up but his short legs were nowhere near enough to reach the speed of the strides of the giant. Levi was worried about his home. Where would he live if he didn’t caught up with the giant?

By accident Levi saw Erwin the hare horrified a hundred meters away. Levi called out to him in distress and asked the hare to take him on his back. He had to follow the giant. His cave had been in the giant’s hollow of the knee. Maybe he would be able to get his home back when eventually the giant halted to sleep for a thousand years. Levi would ask the giant to leave him a cave. But the wish would only come true if he reached the giant in time.

Erwin ran as fast as he could and stayed just barely with the giant. For the longest time it seemed that they would need to give up but then the giant slowed down. Erwin spoke out in fear. He was too far from home. Levi let him return and then continued the last bit alone. The giant had sat on top of a small hill, yawning. Soon it would go back to sleep. Levi had to hurry. Blanket and a pillow under his arm he ran across the hummock and climbed on the giant’s knee.

The giant noticed him and watched curiously the small elf. Levi straightened himself and took a deep breath. The he asked as politely as he could that the giant would bend his knee so that Levi could have his home back. The giant watched him for a moment and then nodded. Levi was relieved. The giant dug a hole in the hummock and put some moss on the bottom of it. The giant put his leg over the hole the way Levi instructed him to and then fell on his back. Levi shouted his thanks and hurried to check out his new home. The giant yawned a few more times before closing his eyes and falling into thousand year sleep.


End file.
